Killmonger
Erik Stevens, born N'Jadaka, the son of Prince N'Jobu and cousin of King T'Challa, was a former Navy SEAL nicknamed Killmonger before beginning to work for Ulysses Klaue in heists of Vibranium weaponry. Killmonger eventually killed Klaue to enter Wakanda, using his body to gain access. Afterwards, he fought and seemingly killed T'Challa, becoming the King. Killmonger planned to begin a worldwide revolution to murder every other race aside from those of African descent, including women and children. T'Challa soon returned and challenged his rule, before fighting one another in the Battle of Mount Bashenga and directly in the Duel in the Great Mound, in which Killmonger would be stabbed in the heart with his own spear. Refusing T'Challa's offer for treatment due to being imprisoned anyway, he compared this to Africans jumping out of slave ships so they die free. Killmonger then pulled the spear out of his chest, dying on his own terms. Abilities Powers * Heart-Shaped Herb Enhancement: After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, Killmonger's physical attributes have been significantly enhanced to levels comparable to a super soldier. Unlike the Super Soldier Serum, the Heart-Shaped Herb will last for a lifetime, at least until a user drinks a serum to negate the powers of the herbs for trial combat for a fair fight to become King of Wakanda. ** Enhanced Strength: In addition to being in peak physical conditioning, the herb endowed Killmonger with strength proportionate to that of his cousin. Following his ingestion of the herb, he lifted a farmer shaman woman by the neck with one hand after she disobeyed his order to burn the remaining herbs. As the Black Panther, Killmonger was able to challenge both T'Challa and the Dora Milaje in close combat, proving himself an almost indefatigable fighter. He threw Nakia a far distance after he subdued her by slashing her leg with his Vibranium claws. ** Enhanced Durability: Killmonger is much more durable than a normal human being. Even when not wearing his Panther Habit, he can survive blunt force trauma. While wearing his habit, he could sustain damage from the Dora Milaje's Vibranium-bladed weapons, blasts from Shuri's gauntlets, attacks from Nakia's Ring Blades, Black Panther's kinetic energy pulses and even an immense fall into the Great Mound after T'Challa tackled him off of Shuri. He even withstood being knocked back by the Wakandan Maglev Train and quickly got back up. However, Vibranium weapons could pierce his newly dense flesh, as it is how T'Challa managed to fatally wound him, with his own blade. ** Enhanced Speed: Killmonger can run and move at speeds above normal humans. He was quick enough to avoid being hit by the Wakandan Maglev Train even while dueling T'Challa. ** Enhanced Agility: Killmonger's agility is outstanding, far greater than Olympic-level athletes. His movements are akin to an actual panther, being capable of crawl and climb through walls and leap great distances with accuracy. He deftly dove over a Ring Blade hurled at him by Nakia and swiftly recovered from landing. ** Enhanced Stamina: Killmonger's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Killmonger's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, and greater than those of normal humans. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Killmonger's reflexes are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Due to his life long rigorous training as a SEAL and Black Ops mercenary, Erik was an extremely strong and skilled master martial artist, one of the most dangerous fighters on the planet. Erik's skill was great enough that in their first duel, in which both of them had no superhuman physical abilities, he was able to fight reasonably evenly with T'Challa and even ultimately defeat him, although his victory was aided due to the fact T'Challa was currently conflicted from the recent knowledge of his father's misdeeds and unwillingness to deliver a fatal blow. After drinking the Heart Shaped Herb, Erik became even more formidable due to gaining superhuman physical powers, to the point that while wearing the upgraded Panther Habit, he could fight off many members of Dora Milaje and kill one before being subdued and quickly outfight Nakia despite her having aid from Shuri using her gauntlets to stun him. In their final fight, with T'Challa fighting to kill now, Killmonger proved able to stalemate and even at times dominate T'Challa wearing his Black Panther Habit, only being beaten due to T'Challa exposing his suits' by being away from the sonic fields of the Wakandan Maglev Train. * Sword Mastery: Killmonger was able to wield Wakandan swords and similar bladed weapons with great skill. His skill with a sword allowed him to go up against T'Challa in their duel for the throne and even beat him and later easily defeat many members of Dora Milaje and Nakia by himself. * Expert Marksman: As a former American black-ops mercenary, Killmonger was incredibly accurate with firearms. He was able to wield both high caliber assault rifles, as well as handguns with great accuracy. * Master Tactician: Killmonger was a proficient strategist, able to formulate and execute cunning strategic plans. Killmonger was able to find a Wakandan weapon made of vibranium within the Museum of Great Britain and, with his group, helped Klaue steal the weapon. When T'Challa finally managed to capture Klaue after thirty years of pursuit, Killmonger and his group were able to strategically save him. * Master Assassin: Although, Killmonger was not as a deadly assassin as Winter Soldier. However, Due to his intensive experience as a Navy SEAL and mercenary in an American Black Ops Ghost unit, Killmonger is very skilled in assassination techniques, as well as espionage, intelligence gathering, infiltration, and sabotage. He gained the nickname "Killmonger" due to his substantial kill-count which, according to Everett Ross, he “racked up like a video game”. * Expert Acrobat: Upon acquiring the powers of the Heart Shaped Herb, Erik's immensely enhanced agility made him an extraordinary gymnast and acrobat, which allowed him to combat Black Panther on equal grounds. * Bilingualism: Killmonger speaks his native English, and was taught to speak Xhosa by his father. Equipment Weapons * BCM Recce 14 KMR-A with M203A1: Killmonger wielded the assault rifle when helping Klaue escape from questioning by the CIA. * M67 Hand Grenade: Killmonger used a hand grenade in an attempt to destroy the facility held in the CIA South Korean Black Site and help Klaue escape from questioning by the CIA. * Springfield Armory 1911 Loaded MC Operator: Killmonger wielded this handgun when he killed Linda, Limbani, and Klaue. * Wakandan Sword: Killmonger wielded a sword that he had owned in order to combat T'Challa in order to fight for the throne. He would wield it again as he was fighting the Dora Milaje while they surrounded him with their spears. * Wakandan Short-Spear: Killmonger wielded a spear that he had broken down to the size of a small blade, which he wielded as a knife-like weapon. * Spear of Bashenga: Prepared to kill T'Challa in the ceremonial duel on Warrior Falls, Killmonger's final strike was blocked by Zuri who asked to kill him in T'Challa's place. However, Killmonger replied that he would kill them both and mortally stabbed Zuri with his own spear. Other Equipment * Wakandan Royal Ring: The Royal ring worn by Killmonger is one of a set originally worn by Azzuri, passed down to T'Chaka and N'Jobu, and later their sons. Killmonger obtained the ring following N'Jobu's death in Oakland. * War Dogs Tattoo: In his youth, Killmonger was given a War Dog Tattoo, a symbol given to Wakandans to mark them as members of the War Dogs. * Mask: Killmonger stole a ceremonial mask from the Museum of Great Britain that he could use to conceal his identity. Killmonger was seen wearing the mask when he rescued Klaue from questioning. * Kimoyo Beads: The Kimoyo beads are pieces of advanced communication technology adopted by the Wakandans from Vibranium. Killmonger used the Kimoyo beads to prepare the shipments of Wakandan weapons to be distributed to operatives around the world, so they may spread it to other people of African descent. * Panther Habit: This suit is one of two upgraded versions of the Panther Habit, which Killmonger took for his own use. The Habit is made from Wakandan nanotechnology that is emitted from a ceremonial golden necklace worn by the user, able to mentally command the Habit to manifest around themselves. The Habit can emit stored kinetic energy as an omnidirectional concussive wave to repel opponents close to the wearer and can be used to propel the wearer off a surface. The suit's gloves also contained retractable Vibranium claws. * Heart-Shaped Herb Enhancement: After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, Killmonger's physical attributes have been significantly enhanced to levels comparable to a super soldier. Unlike the Super Soldier Serum, the Heart-Shaped Herb will last for a lifetime, at least until a user drinks a serum to negate the powers of the herbs for trial combat for a fair fight to become King of Wakanda. ** Enhanced Strength: In addition to being in peak physical conditioning, the herb endowed Killmonger with strength proportionate to that of his cousin. Following his ingestion of the herb, he lifted a farmer shaman woman by the neck with one hand after she disobeyed his order to burn the remaining herbs. As the Black Panther, Killmonger was able to challenge both T'Challa and the Dora Milaje in close combat, proving himself an almost indefatigable fighter. He threw Nakia a far distance after he subdued her by slashing her leg with his Vibranium claws. ** Enhanced Durability: Killmonger is much more durable than a normal human being. Even when not wearing his Panther Habit, he can survive blunt force trauma. While wearing his habit, he could sustain damage from the Dora Milaje's Vibranium-bladed weapons, blasts from Shuri's gauntlets, attacks from Nakia's Ring Blades, Black Panther's kinetic energy pulses and even an immense fall into the Great Mound after T'Challa tackled him off of Shuri. He even withstood being knocked back by the Wakandan Maglev Train and quickly got back up. However, Vibranium weapons could pierce his newly dense flesh, as it is how T'Challa managed to fatally wound him, with his own blade. ** Enhanced Speed: Killmonger can run and move at speeds above normal humans. He was quick enough to avoid being hit by the Wakandan Maglev Train even while dueling T'Challa. ** Enhanced Agility: Killmonger's agility is outstanding, far greater than Olympic-level athletes. His movements are akin to an actual panther, being capable of crawl and climb through walls and leap great distances with accuracy. He deftly dove over a Ring Blade hurled at him by Nakia and swiftly recovered from landing. ** Enhanced Stamina: Killmonger's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Killmonger's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, and greater than those of normal humans. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Killmonger's reflexes are superior to those of the finest human athlete Category:Armor Users Category:Black Panthers Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heart-Shaped Herb Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Wakandans Category:Wakandan Golden Tribe Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Wakandan Tribal Leaders Category:HYDRA Category:HYDRA Agents